The Difference in Age
by Allie X 'I
Summary: A drabble set dealing with the relationship with Jack and Yusei and their love life. . . if they can only get through the fact that their age gap is huge! Chapter 1: Baby Jack is the fussiest child ever, and his parents just about give up until their new neighbors-the Fudos-move in along with their seven-year-old son. Lemons will appear, but only LATER! Kingcrabshipping


Growing up, Jack Atlas wasn't the child every new parent adored or envied. He fussed, he kicked his legs, threw tantrums, broke his toys, shoved his food off the highchair, screamed for attention, and many other things. His parents tried to hire babysitters and nannies to watch over him and possibly teach him some discipline while they bought every single parenting book and read from the experts, but their actions were all in vain.

It wasn't until the Fudos moved in next door. They were a family as well, as they had a seven-year-old boy, and as such the Atlas couple sought their expertise. Taking a gamble in bringing Jack with them, they were relieved when he continued to sleep while the pair of parents continued talking. They learned that the small family had moved from New Domino to Satellite. It turns out the Fudo couple had grew up in this exact neighborhood, and had even met each other at the same elementary school. It was love at first sight for the both of them, and when the two had graduated from college, Mr. Fudo asked for Mrs. Fudo's hand in marriage, and she accepted. A year later, their son Yusei was born. When Mr. Fudo had finished describing said boy, he decided to upstairs to fetch.

It was at that moment that Jack had woken up and, realizing he wasn't home, started fussing.

"Oh Jack, please don't start this again," Mrs. Atlas cooed, bouncing the baby boy lightly in her arms. Mr. Atlas, meanwhile, wisely brought a toy to entertain his son, yet the toy was ineffective.

Mrs. Fudo, who had not spoken a word since the Atlas couple came here, asked, "Is this normal?"

"Sadly, yes," Mrs. Atlas confirmed, letting out a weary sigh. "It's been like this since the day he was born."

"Sounds like he's quite the handful," Mrs. Fudo added, a thoughtful look on her face.

"He is," Mr. Atlas said, ashamed. "We've tried every singles step in the parenting books we bought and hired every professional babysitter and nanny we could fine, but nothing works." He finished with a whisper.

Mrs. Fudo hummed a little before asking, "Well, have you thought of introducing a friend for Jack?"

The blonde couple stared at the mother in confusion. "We had thought of that…" Mrs. Atlas started.

"But there's no one around who has a child near his age." Mr. Atlas finished.

Mrs. Fudo stood up and motioned the new parents to follow her upstairs. "Well, even though Yusei is only seven, he's quite the brotherly figure to my sister's kids. In fact, my sister had even offered to adopt him because of who compliant her children are when he's around."

"I don't know," Mr. Atlas worried, eyeing the still crying babe in his wife's arms, "he really is a handful." As if to prove a point, his son screamed louder.

"Don't' worry," Mrs. Fudo assured the parents. "I have confidence that you little boy will be quite attached to my little boy. The same could be said for Yusei."

Before the parents could object, Mrs. Fudo opened the door to her son's room. Toys were scattered all over the room, practically hiding the carpet flooring from view. And in the mist of it, a boy with strangely spike black hair shaped like a hair with golden streaks and cobalt eyes playing with his father, rolling toy cars and making various _vroom_ing noises resembling car sounds. When Jack's crying had intensified, the boy-Yusei-and his father looked up. His father stood, scratching his head sheepishly while Yusei stared at baby in Mrs. Atlas's arms. "Sorry everyone," his father started, "I was going to bring Yusei down, but he insisted that he wanted to play with his toy cars with me so…"

"It's all right, dear," his wife said, smiling at her husband and walking over to kiss him. "Yusei can be quite stubborn when he wants to."

Said boy was still staring at the baby, transfixed by the golden tuffs of hair, before silently creeping towards the baby in awe. When he reached Mrs. Atlas, the mother noticed him staring at her son and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry if he's troubling you Yusei," she started, bouncing the baby in her arms only to wince as his screams became louder. "He's a little cranky right now."

"That's okay," Yusei said in a lightly awed voice. "Can I see him?"

She quirked a brow, staring at the smiling Fudo couple and her husband's confusions, before shrugging her shoulders and carefully bending down to let Yusei see her little baby. "Here you go."

As Yusei bent over to get a closer look at the baby, Jack's eyes snapped open.

Violet stared at cobalt.

Jack cooed, reaching out a hand to grab at Yusei's spikes, tugging it. Yusei giggled, placing his slightly bigger fist over jack's to take it off his hair, but still holding it. "He's so cute!" he giggled louder while Jack cooed in his baby language, showing off a toothless smile.

Mr. Atlas's jaw dropped, Mrs. Atlas stared in shock, Mr. Fudo smirked and crossed his arms, and Mrs. Fudo giggled behind her hand. "See?" she said, her eyes filled with slight amusement. "I told you they'll be attached to each other. They're going to be quite the pair of companions when they'll get older."

How right she was.

* * *

**Okay everyone. Recently I have been SWAMPED by assignments i had to finish for school. It was so bad that i had to SKIP. SLEEPING. YESTERDAY. just to finish my assignments You would think I had learned by now to stop procrastinating...**

**Well anyways, I decided that inn my spare time, I will create small chapters dealing with the ups and downs of having a relationship with a huge age gap. The lucky people staring in this fic are... JACK AND YUSEI~!**

**Jack: WHAT?!**

**Yusei: O=.=O**

**I get so frustrated that their are so few kingcrabshipping fics that I just said SCREW IT and wrote this down.**

**Updates may vary, but I plan to at least update once a week; twice is just pushing it.**

**Let me know what you think by typing in a quick review!**

**Jack: WAIT WE DIDN'T AGREE WITH THIS!**

**Yusei: (0=_=0)**

**Too bad. If you have a suggestion just include in review! I may dedicate one of my chapters just for you~! -3-**

**Jack: Isn't bribery illegal in some places?**

**... READ AND REVIEW!**

**Jack: HEY WAIT!**

**Yusei: -_-'**


End file.
